youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Quackity
Alexis (born: ), better known online as Quackity, formerly QuackityHQ, is a Mexican YouTuber known for his Twitch player raids on online game communities, "____ SUCKS" videos and commentary videos, often on popular kids games using text-to-speech to narrate. Quackity was formerly known for his videos of the now-closed game Toontown Online/the fan revival Toontown Rewritten, as indicated by his profile picture, which remains reminiscent of his character in the game despite not playing it anymore. Raids Quackity is responsible for raiding several online multiplayer games over the years including (but not limited to), Roblox, Club Penguin/Club Penguin Island, Habbo Hotel and Animal Jam. Rushing in thousands of players online at a time, once crashing the game Toontown Rewritten in his 6000 subscriber special video, whilst streaming it all on Twitch. If unable to log into a game (due to a ban or temporary disable of game servers), Quackity would often flood to the game's Twitter account, often encouraging his viewers to Tweet at them with a newly-created hashtag or phrase. Club Penguin Raid Quackity did a second raid on Club Penguin Island that took place on September 1, 2018, 3:00 PM Pacific Daylight Time, with the theme of "equality" − a "protest" to give non-members the ability to own clothing items (more specifically, pants), since Club Penguin users require the purchase of membership in order to further in the game. During the raid, the Club Penguin servers went down on multiple occasions, with Club Penguin censoring the word "pants" as well as temporarily disallowing the use of the chat completely. Quackity, of course, soon fled to Twitter, and started tweeting at them with a hashtag (#BISSONMICKEY) that soon started trending in America. The stream can be viewed on his Twitch, as well as on YouTube in a shorter, edited form. Roblox Raids Quackity has also raided ROBLOX multiple times, once shutting down the ROBLOX forums temporarily and even the ROBLOX website once for multiple hours. He confirmed in ROBLOX STILL SUCKS!!! that the forums have been shut down permanently because of him. Animal Jam Raid The raid took place on December 22nd 2018 and was announced in THE BIGGEST ANIMAL JAM RAID EVER... (ENDED)(the title has been changed after the raid to let people know it's no longer a current event). Quackity began by telling his fan base to chose the penguin and to customize the skin to "piss" yellow, as reference to Club Penguin Island closing down and the #BISSONMICKEY hashtag. When the raid began, he told his chat to bypass the filters by saying phrases which almost immediately gets blocked by Animal Jam. He also encouraged his fans to tweet at Animal Jam using the hashtag (#DuckRights) which was able to reach Worldwide trending for a short duration of time. During a section of his stream, he advised his viewers to download Steam and download Animal Jam's 3D game titled, "Animal Jam: Play Wild!" in which he told the stream to chose the monkey and to also customize its skin to yellow. In conclusion, Quackity was able to fill half of the servers on Animal Jam along with flooding the official Twitter and Instagram accounts of Animal Jam. Like certain previous raids, he got his IP banned, however, after the 3rd hashtag #duckYOUAnimalJam went trending worldwide, his IP got unbanned. Unlike other raids, he called out his stream by saying not to raid a certain platform – the Discord server of the Animal Jam Admins – since it was against their wishes. Rather than letting his stream or himself go too far like previous times when they would raid forums. Banned from Discord On December 31, 2018, while in a call with friends Kwite and Aksel - Aksually, Quackity reported that his account logged out on it's own and he was unable to log back in. He didn't make a remark publically until January 13th. Two days later, he uploaded the video "I GOT BANNED FROM DISCORD." In it, he shares portions of an email conversation between himself an a member of discord's moderation team. He shares portions of screenshots stating that the ban was put in place after "multiple reports" from discord users for "violating" discord's Community Guidelines. He at the end requested: 1. His discord account be unbanned; 2. Get the Discord Trust and Safety team reviewed; and 3. Requested a response to his emails requesting server ownership transfer. He urged his followers to use the hashtag for Twitter called #DiscordUnbanQuackity which temporarily trended worldwide in 2nd place just below #Brexit. On January 16, 2019, Kwite uploaded the video 'Why QuackityHQ Was Really Banned From Discord' which summarises Quackity's video and repeats the requests Alex made at the end of his first video on the Discord situation. He also made a follow-up video that Alex was still banned and gave reasoning on why he made the video as well as giving counter-arguments to people who had differing opinions. As well as highlighting to still tweet the hashtag out. Friends FPSDiesel and Kappa Kaiju also made videos about the situation, in which they talk about how "the moderator used words he himself didn't understand" and how there's proof the same moderator has been unprofessional and biased in the past. While Kappa didn't mention his name, Diesel did but that's the only reason behind it. On January 23, he tweeted saying "Discord has seen "I GOT BANNED FROM DISCORD". I just received an email from them with important information. I'll be making a video on this, so PLEASE do NOT tweet the hashtag to Discord anymore. Thank you guys for all the support!" Just 3 days later he uploaded the video DISCORD RESPONDED TO MY VIDEO stating that the director of the T&S team responded to him in a more formal e-mail. The earlier second reason behind his ban has not been mentioned, proving that the moderator who e-mailed him first indeed had a personal bias for the ban. This is what happened with his 3 requests: 1: His account is still banned because allegedly people discussed raids on Discord. 2: He doesn't know if the Trust and Safety team will get reviewed, but he hopes they will. 3: He will get his server ownership transfer early. "Deaths" Within his videos, Quackity the Toon has died in a total of three times, two in the QuackityHQ YouTube channel, and one in his ToonsCollab challenge video, and although the deaths are uncanon and Quackity is still fine to this day. *Executed by police for murdering Santa. *Shot by Joey Ziolkowski or Jesse Schell. *Jumped off his house's roof, dressed as Superman. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: December 20, 2018 Trivia *His first video was uploaded on June 3, 2013. *He has an inactive YTP (YouTube Poop) channel called DuckyG. *He has an official second channel called Quackitwo. **This channel was created on March 14th, 2014 but he didn't upload videos until February 1st, 2019. *He once got banned from Twitch when he was trying to call the Roblox Canadian customer support and a fan sent him the number of a strip club instead. *He was a guest on Toontown collab channel called ToonsCollab. *His alleged brother runs a Roblox YouTube channel called RoScripts. It's unsure if they are in fact related or if it's just a joke. *Quackity's Twitter got suspended around September 2018 until November 23, 2018. In the meantime, he used the Twitter account grandma bertha. The account is still up and he occassionally tweets from there. The reason behind his suspension is unknown. *In the video r/lewronggeneration Top Posts Aksel refers to him as Alex. **In THE WORST Q&A EVER [200k SPECIAL] he says his actual name is Alexis, but has gotten used to being reffered to as Alex. *Hooverr says in the WildSparantz video Cards Against Humanity | 2 that he lives in Mexico''.'' **More evidence to Alex being Mexican is the Spanish text that was often notable in screen recordings and screenshots of his older videos, such as the verb "copiar" which translates to the verb "to copy" on his HOW TO MAKE LETS PLAYS video. Furthermore, his accent was a lot more apparent at this point in time. **In the video THE ANIMAL JAM RAID IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN..., it is seen he was using the Mexico City time zone. **In this tweet Hooverr tweeted, he said he was going to visit him for a collab. The airport he lands in PVR is situated in Puerto Vallerta which is a city in Mexico. Proving he indeed lives there. **In two of his instagram posts, the church visible in the background is rumored to be the Cathedral of Morelia, suggesting he lives in Morelia, Michoacán. *He has a keyboard that is frequently in the background of his videos. He plays it occassionally on his Twitch streams. *The reason why he dropped the HQ from his username is because the original account with the name "Quackity" is deleted. This page was created on August 8, 2018 by Bvrrybomb. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers